


Three triple drabbles

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three triple Steve/Danny drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three triple drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Three triple drabbles written for the [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) community on LJ.

**Arabian nights**

Steve's not sure where he is, but it's very opulent. The bed he's lying on is heaped with pillows and draped around with rich tapestries, the air is softly scented and there's music playing in the background. He's wearing… red silk harem pants (really?) and nothing else, and his wrists and ankles are tied to the bedposts with silken ties. 

"There's no point in struggling, babe," and oh god, is Danny actually wearing robes and a _turban?_ "You're all mine now, to have my wicked way with…" 

Steve wakes with a jolt. His subconscious is clearly a seriously fucked-up place… 

*~*~*~*~*

"So let me get this straight: in your dream you were, like, my pleasure slave or something?" 

Steve swallows and tries unsuccessfully not to blush. "Uh, yeah, I guess so…" 

"And I had you tied to the bed… Danny licks his lips and moves in close, "…all spread out and waiting for me to have my way with you…" His hand slides southwards to cup the growing bulge in Steve's cargoes, and oh god, Steve's embarrassingly hard already. "Completely at my mercy…" His voice is dark and full of sinful promise. "Oh babe, I think I can work with that…" 

*~*~*~*~*

He tugs against the restraints but they'll hold, and he quells a moment of almost-panic and forces himself to _breathe_ , because he chose this, he chose to be here, blindfolded and restrained and completely at the mercy of his captor… he's hard already, cock leaking against his belly, and he doesn't even know what's going to happen to him… 

Fingers trail the length of his cock and trace the rim of his hole. "So gorgeous, babe… the things I'm going to do to you…" 

The truth is, of course, that he's been at Danny's mercy since the day they met. 

* * *

**Command performance**

There's a fair living to be made in the strip clubs if you've got the looks and the body and very few inhibitions, and Steve's never been shy about taking his clothes off. He strips for giggling groups of women, giving special attention to brides-to-be and birthday girls, and they reward him handsomely for his efforts, tucking ten-dollar bills into his g-string as he straddles them suggestively. 

Men pay even better, especially the solitary ones who sit at the bar and devour him with lonely, lustful eyes. 

The chosen few get the personal touch, and they pay best of all. 

*~*~*~*~*

There's a new guy at the club, and Danny just can't stay away. Every night he tells himself that he's not going to do this anymore, that he's going to be strong... but every night he finds himself back there, sitting at the bar with an overpriced drink and an erection as he watches the new guy strip. And every night he heads home afterwards to jerk off to memories of ripped abs, strong thighs and the slide of inked skin over lean muscle. 

It takes him two weeks to pluck up the courage to pay for a private performance. 

*~*~*~*~*

Steve notes the hitch in his client's breath as he slides to his knees and parts his thighs to open the zipper of his pants. He feels the shiver that runs through his client's body as he mouths the hard length of his erection through the soft cotton of his boxers. And he absolutely appreciates the groan that his client - Danny, he's called - utters as Steve slides his mouth over the head of his cock and swallows him down. 

Steve prides himself on giving value for money, and Danny certainly seems to be a happy customer right now. 

* * *

**A sure thing**

Steve had been certain that they were on the same page and that Danny felt the same as he did about this… _thing_ between them. Had thought that Danny realized that this was it, that Steve was all in and falling fast, and that Danny was falling with him… 

But he watches Danny lean into the pretty dark-haired witness and touch her arm, all flirtatious smiles and interested body language, and all of a sudden his world's not such a certain place. 

He pushes it aside and tells himself he must be wrong, because Danny doesn't do casual… does he? 

*~*~*~*~*

"Not tonight, babe, a guy needs his beauty sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" 

It's been a long, hard day spent running down drug traffickers in the hills, and of course Danny's just doing what he claims, heading home for a long night of undisturbed and refreshing sleep in his own bed. So if Steve were to tail him just to make sure he's telling the truth then that would make Steve some sort of jealous, obsessive stalker, and he's really not that guy. 

He just wishes that he'd never learned how to activate the GPS tracker in Danny's cellphone. 

*~*~*~*~*

He's careful to keep his weight off Danny as he straddles him and slides himself down onto Danny's slicked-up cock, holding the strain in his thighs and controlling his movements with precision as he takes Danny deep inside and starts to ride him slow and thorough. He clenches his body tight around Danny's cock and _feels_ Danny groan with pleasure, and that makes a savage exultation rise up to mix with the hot and hungry jealousy twisting in his gut. 

He's going to make damn sure that he's the best that Danny's ever had, because then Danny won't leave him…


End file.
